You Belong With Me
by pheonixfeather05
Summary: my first try, hope you like it. DM/HG


This is my first time writing anything so, I hope you like it. Me and my older sister are going to share the same name on fan fiction. It will be from both perspectives of Draco and Hermione. It will change every time you see a dotted line (like below.)

The Worst Day

Hermione was running as fast as she could to get through platform 9 3/4. She was the head of the Gryffindor House, and she could not be late for her 8th term at Hogwarts. She jumped on the train just in time. Harry and Ron were at Hogwarts rebuilding the place, or at least so nobody has to sleep outside. She crossed her fingers hoping that a muggle trick would give her a free seat, but no.

Draco heard the door slide open quietly; the person took their bags and dragged them in slowly. It wasn't so quiet when the person failed to put their things on top of the shelf where they're supposed to go, and accidentally dropped them on his head. "OOOOOWWWWW!" Draco yelled rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, my bags are so heavy with books." By her voice Draco could tell she was a girl. He opened his eyes (he had them closed the whole time.)

Hermione saw Draco flinch backwards. He hit the back of his head on the shelf where Hermione had just recently failed to put her luggage. Draco closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them. Draco was about to say something, but suddenly the Hogwarts Express started to slow down. Hermione thought to herself "_Thank the lord_". Hermione opened the door to the hallway of the train, "Are you coming?" she asked

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Go"

"No, you go"

"No, you go"

"Go"

"Go"

"Go"

"FINE" Draco threw his hands up in defeat, whacking the backs of them on the shelf. Crossing his arms, he stalked out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him. Leaving  
Hermione gasping for breath between fits of laughter. It was just too easy to get on his nerves.

Draco was aching all over; he was glad he was far away from Hermione in the castle, and that he wouldn't have a fight with her every night. He was riding in a carriage going up to Hogwarts glad there weren't any shelves above him. By the time Draco reached the castle the Great Feast had already begun. Half of the first years had already gone to their houses. Draco thought he was the last one to come to the feast, but he was wrong. Hermione burst into the room laughing, clutching her side. Draco started laughing at the sight of her, and they both went over to their separate house tables and sat down, still laughing. They were laughing so hard that Professor McGonagall had to silence them.

Finally Hermione stopped laughing and instead was bombarded with questions.

"What is so funny?"

"Why were you laughing with Malfoy?"

"Why were you late?"

"Why do you look so tired?"

"shhhhhhh", Hermione whispered, pointing to the headmaster.

The feast was finally over, and when Hermione started walking to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was stopped by Harry and Ron, with dismaying faces, all they said was "Come."

Hermione followed them up to the seventh floor. "Are we going to sleep in the Room of Requirement?"

"No." Harry said turning to face her, "you and the Head Boy are. These are the new Head dorms." He explained.

"Well, who's the Head Boy?" She asked curious. The two boys exchanged glances, "well he's-" Harry began.

"I believe you're looking for me." A voice spoke from behind Hermione. She jumped and spun around her wand in hand. Realizing who it was she slowly lowered her wand.

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Why are you here?"

"I asked you first!"

"Who cares about you, mudblood!"

Ron slowly raised his hand, "I do"

They all turned to look at Ron; a smile slowly breaking onto Hermione's face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really." He said, his ears turning red and clashing horribly with his hair. She ran at him, hugging him tightly.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me Ron."

Draco and Harry watched this spectacle with identical faces of horror and disgust. Draco, getting tired of the scene, coughed into his hand, making the two friends jump apart and turn red.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to get into the common room, it's getting late."

"Need your beauty sleep Malfoy?" Ron teased laughing.

"Yes, actually I do. So if you would be so kind to tell me the password." He looked at Harry who mumbled "Dumbledore" causing the door to open and stepped inside. Not even bothering to look around he walked up to his dormitory; he knew the difference because of the color schemes, and stepped inside leaving the three friends to say their "good-nights" and leave. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
